


Control My Senses

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Kind of tagging just in case, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, gentle dom liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn nods, not moving because Liam’s voice has fallen into that tone again and he waits patiently for more. The game has started - </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Liam circles his thumb against Zayn’s elbow, tongue poking out to drag across his lower lip before he leans forward to brush those lips to the corner of his mouth. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Be a good boy.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Control My Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 5 Senses by Jeremih & 50 Cent. The other song mentioned in this fic is All The Time By Jeremih.
> 
> I realized Gentle Dom Liam might be my favorite lmao, hopefully I did him justice with this -
> 
> Also let me know if there is something I didn't tag.

Zayn frowns at his reflection, rubbing a second coat of concealer over the dark circles that rest under his eyelids. They probably only look bad to him because he is _worried_ that they do.

It’s just, he wants to look his best. And he had stayed up half the night, too excited to see Liam again to sleep properly because it has been nearly two weeks, okay?

And Liam probably won’t even notice the bags, to be honest. Or the way he edged up his beard and trimmed it how Liam likes - not too long, but scruffy enough to redden the inside of his thighs, because he insisted Liam tell him how he really likes it and not just - _I like you every way, babe._

He has spent the better half of the morning prepping for tonight, practically dousing himself in shea butter - the one Liam always likes the most, and using that really expensive oil Liam had bought for him on his thighs because he knows how much Liam likes the smell of it.

And how much Liam likes his thighs. Anticipation curls in Zayn’s belly as he thinks about how later Liam’s mouth will be on them. It was never a spot for him, he could take it or leave it, but the more time spent with Liam, the more sensitive that area of skin seems to become.

Zayn slides off the sink counter, padding into the hotel bedroom. He arrived early this morning, to breakfast and a new suit waiting for him. He wishes it were Liam waiting for him, but he is trying to be good, be more patient because the only thing he likes more than Liam’s mouth on his thighs is that rough voice in his ear telling him what a _good boy_ he is -

Which is why he is putting so much effort to look good tonight, because he craves Liam's praise, his comments on how beautiful he is and how frustrating it always is because Liam is awful at keeping his hands to himself. And he wants to make it clear to Liam what he wants tonight -

Zayn smirks, sliding his fingers against the soft cotton briefs that Liam had included with the suit. His cock is starting to strain against the tight material already, and he won't be alone with Liam until after midnight probably, when the Charity Ball his company is hosting is over.

The suit fits perfectly, as he expected, accentuating the broad of his shoulders and the thin of his hips. It clings to his bum and there is no missing the fact that he is hard and that was probably Liam's intent, because Zayn thinks he likes to punish himself just as much as he likes to punish Zayn.

His phone vibrates on the nightstand before the room fills with _you bring a feeling to me I never show, nobody has made me feel this way before_ fills the room, making Zayn scurry over to it from where he was admiring himself in the full length mirror on the closet door.

His heart picks up at the sound of his deep voice, rough around the edges but always soft for him. Warmth spreads across him from the petname, coated with a fondness that is also only for him -

"Hey babe," Liam starts over the dull sound of background noise, which sounds like a lot of people talking at once. "Do you like the suit I sent over?"

"Fits nicely," Zayn says softly, eyes falling down to look at how the material clings to him again.

Liam hums in approval, distinct despite the noise on the other side of the phone. "Maybe you should get here before everyone arrives so I can see for myself."

His tone is teasing and Zayn chuckles, tickling his fingers against his stomach as not to touch himself - just hearing Liam's voice makes him want to really. Especially when it falls into that demanding tone that always makes a shiver run down his spine.

"And you told me to be patient," Zayn teases, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Miss you is all," Liam sighs. He pauses for a beat, and when he speaks again it is in that tone Zayn had been craving to hear. "Gonna be good for me tonight? No teasing?"

"Yes," Zayn answers automatically, excitement coursing through him, because that is Liam's way of telling him he wants to play the same game tonight -

It's not a lie, but it isn't a promise either. He has never been able to decide which excites him the most - Liam telling him how good he is or punishing him when he isn't whenever they do this.

"Good," Liam says with a laugh. "Love you."

"Love you back," Zayn says before the phone clicks off. An energy buzzes through him as his anticipation grows, and he slides his fingers down his legs trying to ease out the shake in them.

 

It is a huge venue, fitting nearly a thousand people (if not more, but it seems that there are at least that many people here). The stage in the front is set up with a huge projector screen behind it, which will show the presentation Liam has been working on for weeks. Tables covered in maroon tablecloths and glass center pieces that twinkle under the lights cover the floor, except where there is space for dancing.

Paddy, Liam's driver, stands beside him, fixing his tie as they wait in line of the people entering. It may take awhile because Zayn knows Liam is at the front of it, greeting each person like he always does in personalized ways, listening to people go on and on -

His heart picks up when he makes out the sound of Liam's voice amongst the crowd and the soft music that plays overhead. He can feel Paddy glancing at him, no doubt with a smirk on his face because he is one of the few people that Zayn allows to see how flustered and giddy he still gets over his boyfriend.

The line moves and Zayn has no control over the quirk of his lips, the way his eyes stay rooted to the man in the front. Liam's hair is slicked back at the top, the sides short like he had just gotten them cut. His beard has grown some since Zayn had last seen him, thicker and blonder from the amount of time he has been spending outside in the sun at the construction sight these last two weeks.

His eyes are bright, those obscene lips pushed into a genuine smile as he holds the hand of a woman he greets at the front of the line. His white dress shirt clings to his broad chest, and he wears a thin black tie. His dress jacket looks soft to the touch and Zayn might have to change his mind about being good for Liam, because there is no way he is going to be able to keep his hands to himself.

Liam's eyes meet his, brightening considerably before he turns away and greets the next person.

Paddy falls in line behind him as Zayn tries not to bounce on his toes as Liam greets the couple in front of him. Liam keeps glancing at him as the man talks his ear off, lips quirked up in amusement and Zayn is a second away from shoving them forward to hurry it up before they finally finish talking.

Zayn's shoulders straighten, a teasing smile crossing his lips when Liam reaches for him. Liam's eyes rake down his body as he slides his fingers against Zayn's arm to cup his elbow, and even through all the material he wears, his touch feels burning -

Liam brings him closer to graze his lips against the shell of his ear and Zayn bites his lip to keep the happy sigh threatening to spill out locked away.

"It does fit you nicely," he whispers, humor in his voice. "Bit tight, yeah?"

Zayn's face warms as his cock twitches under the tight material, but he only leans closer into Liam's space.

Liam brushes his lips over the high of his cheekbone before pulling back some. "Harry and them are near the stage speaking to Higgins. I'll meet up with you in a moment, yeah?"

Zayn nods, not moving because Liam's voice has fallen into that tone again and he waits patiently for more. The game has started -

Liam circles his thumb against Zayn's elbow, tongue poking out to drag across his lower lip before he leans forward to brush those lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Be a good boy."

Zayn bites harder onto his cheek, nodding before Liam lets his arm go. The flush in his cheeks is permanent now, and as he makes his way through the crowd he grabs a glass of wine from one of the servers with shaky fingers.

Harry and Niall - they are friends of Liam's from high school. They grew up together in this town Zayn had arrived in this morning, Wolver-Hampton. They are nice, a bit loud but Zayn doesn't mind because it brings out the louder side of Liam, too. It is nice to see, even though Zayn is in love with the way an air of calm seems to always surround Liam and settle around him too, whenever they are near each other.

Even when there is electricity buzzing between them, Liam's gentleness keeps the calm surrounding them - like he has always known Zayn needs him to take over and settle the nerves always running through him, even before Zayn confessed that to him.

"Zaynie," Harry greets, clapping Zayn hard on the back. "Lookin' sharp."

Zayn nods politely, sipping from his tall glass instead of responding. As much as he likes Harry and Niall, the constant energy surrounding them puts him on edge, especially when Liam isn't around.

"How ye been? Payno hasn't shut up about how much he misses you this week. Party killer, I tell ya."

Niall is joking but Zayn feels the heat on his face grow and jealousy burn in his gut because Liam has called him while he has been out with Niall and Harry and large crowds at clubs and bars and he had just been jealous okay?

Even if Liam insists all he thinks about is Zayn when he is at those clubs (because he knows Zayn's insecurities even if he doesn't voice them), Zayn can't help it.

Zayn chuckles weakly, sipping at his wine again. At least they are used to how quiet he is, so his lack of responses won't draw out out judgmental faces.

A hand slides against his back and he flinches for a moment before he leans back against it, his nose filling with the scent of Liam's cologne. Liam presses half against his back, his thumb rubbing at his skin through the material of his clothes.

It is immediate the way Zayn seems to relax, even before lips scrape against his cheek and before there is a smile pressed to his temple.

"Hey babe."

Harry makes a face but he pays no mind, turning towards Liam to see the soft smile on his lips, the warmth that his eyes always hold. His fingers drag down his back some, hovering over the curve of his bum and he doesn't miss the way Liam's eyes twinkle with mischief -

It _excites_ him -

"We were just talking about you," Harry starts and Zayn frowns at him because it pulls Liam's lips away from where they flutter against his skin.

"And how lame you've been all week."

Liam chuckles, cheeks bunching up around his smile. He points an accusing finger between his two best friends. "Lame? I'm not lame when I'm picking up your tab, now am I?"

Niall barks out a laugh, face reddening instantly like it always does when he laughs. "You'll be picking it up tonight probably, by the way. But I told ye, should have gotten some lager -

Liam sighs, fingers tickling Zayn's back and distracting him from whatever Niall goes on about. He is tuned into every place Liam's body is pressed against his, trying to seep in the warmth Liam always provides. It is distracting, pulling him away from his surroundings and into his own world where it is only Liam, Liam, Liam -

Liam, who he met two years ago during his second year of college, waiting tables at some high end restaurant because the tips there were amazing. Liam had insisted on a table in his section every time he ate there (and he always ate there it seemed at the time, but Liam later admitted he only went there so often to see him), before asking him out to thankfully a less high end restaurant.

(It was McDonalds because as much as Liam loves the luxury his money can buy, he loves simple things too - things that remind him of home and life before he started Payne's Recreation.)

Liam's hand slides up his back, hooking around his shoulder as he tells Niall about the youth zone they are almost finished building in the city, which the charity ball is being held to raise money for. Zayn grins to himself, pride making his chest swell because he remembers Liam coming up with the idea, snuggled against Zayn's back one night when he couldn't sleep.

"We've got the gym and stuff, but we're working on adding some art programs, writing shops and stuff like that."

Zayn glances at Liam, biting around his smile. "Yeah?"

He wishes they were anything but here, so he could at least kiss him more than just a peck on the lips. Liam has sat with him for hours as he has gone on about his art assignments, listening intently even though Zayn has never been good at making sure he explained all the terms Liam might not know. And he has pulled Zayn to his chest while he read, insisting he wasn't bored but Zayn could read to him if he wanted -

"Mhm," Liam hums, giving him a soft smile. His eyes are bright, twinkling from the chandeliers overhead. "Maybe some science stuff too. The place is going to be huge."

"Proud of you," Zayn murmurs, pushing his side against Liam some.

Liam raises the hand that holds a short, wide glass cup filled with a thick, amber colored liquid. He presses a knuckle under Zayn's chin, tilting it up.

"Love you."

Niall makes a sound of disgust, his smile forming into a grimace. "Get a room."

Zayn chuckles. He hopes they do soon.

 

A few hours later, Zayn's eyes are heavy, his cheeks warm from the alcohol he keeps sipping at as he listens to the people around him talk. He isn't quite sure what they are talking about, he never really can follow when Liam starts talking business terms.

It is only eleven, and they have eaten and Liam has presented, followed by a few other people Zayn met earlier in the night. Liam is making his rounds, leaving him with Paddy and the second in charge of Payne's Recreation, Paul Higgins.

Zayn hands a server his empty glass, taking another full one with a kind smile. He isn't drunk but he is edging closer, trying to avoid the eyes of the man Paul talks to. He keeps looking at Zayn, and looking away when Paddy moves closer to Zayn.

"There's the man, now," Paul chuckles, pointing behind Zayn. "Come on, Leemo, tell Bennie here about that donation you managed to talk your way into getting from that old goon, Richard -"

Liam chuckles, coming into view between Zayn and Paddy. His cheeks are flushed but his eyes aren't bright when he glances at Bennie, and Zayn's heart picks up -

"Don't like to brag, Pauly," Liam jokes easily, cupping Zayn's elbow. "And I'm putting the business talk on hold for now. Could use a dance with my love."

Paul says something similar to what Niall said earlier about Liam missing him, but Liam is guiding Zayn away from the group before he can fully hear it. He tells Paddy he can leave if he wants to, and Paddy looks as if he may cry happy tears before he promises to pick them up a little after midnight.

"No more," Liam hums, taking the nearly full glass away from Zayn's grip. He places it on an empty table as they walk towards the dance floor. "The tip of your ears look like they are on fire."

Zayn nods, nibbling on his bottom lip. He swears Liam knows his alcohol tolerance better than he does.

Liam turns to him, bowing slightly as he holds out his hand towards Zayn on the edge of the floor. Zayn takes it, allowing Liam to pull him onto the dance floor.

"Want you sober," Liam mutters, intertwining their fingers and placing his other hand on Zayn's waist to pull him close. "For when I get you home."

Zayn holds in his groan, pressing closer to his boyfriend's body as he guides them across the dance floor. "Can we go home now?"

Liam snorts, kissing the tip of his nose. "Patience babe."

"If I'm good?" Zayn tries hopefully, quirking up a brow as Liam's fingers dig into his hip some.

Liam presses his groan to Zayn's forehead. They are lined from head to toe close enough that Zayn knows Liam must feel the way his cock twitches from the sound he lets out.

"Just a little longer baby. You know how nights like these go."

 

Sweat trickles down the back of his neck, impatience making him feel anxious as he tries not to fidget. Liam's fingers have pushed under the lip of his pants, rubbing at the cotton of his briefs absentmindedly. Zayn isn't sure if Niall and Harry are aware of it, as the jacket of his coat bunches up a little on the sides, but it is a bit exhilarating if they do -

They stand outside, overlooking a field of green grass that is difficult to see in the dark but the light of the moon reflects on the water opposite of them, kind of like the way it reflects in Liam's eyes and the latter makes his breath catch every time he sees it -

Liam's fingers slip farther as he inhales the cigarette balanced between his lips. If his friends can't see Liam's hand, he is pretty sure they can at least see the way his cock is swollen and hard and the way he digs his nails into his palm to keep himself composed, because the glow of the outside lamp covers them.

He wants to be patient, to be good, but Liam is really pushing him -

"One to ten?" Liam asks against the shell of his ear when Niall and Harry are distracted again, turned towards each other, not to notice. Liam drags a nail across the curve of his bum, unable to push his hand farther due to the restriction of the material.

"Nine," Zayn says shakily from the arousal that twists in his gut. There has never been a time Zayn has ever fell lower than an 8, and with how gentle Liam is with him - even when he is being rough, Zayn doesn't think he ever will. But Liam always asks, with a concern in his voice that is genuine in a way that always makes him feel warm inside.

Liam flicks out his cigarette, stomping on it before he slides a palm across Zayn's jaw. It is only the four of them outside so he presses a little closer, knowing Liam won't mind about being proper in front of his best mates like he does with everyone he works with.

He flicks his eyes down to Liam's lips, an eagerness running through him because he has been wanting to kiss Liam all night.

"I think it's time to leave," Liam says, tilting his head to the side. He presses his palm against Zayn's hip so his waist moves forward, grinning when Zayn's eyes widen at the feel of Liam's length against his side.

"Yes, I think so."

 

The car ride seems to take forever, with Liam's palm burning through his pants and Paddy talking about the party. Zayn doesn't listen, only focuses on the way Liam hums out his responses to the driver against his ear, where he keeps dragging his teeth above his earring.

He is getting riled up, and it excites Zayn. They both have their limits, how much teasing they can take before they need to be alone, and he can tell Liam is getting closer to his. He gets handsy, unable to stop touching Zayn, eyes dark with arousal -

Liam drags a hand to Zayn's jaw, not patient in the way he slots their lips together. Zayn doesn't hesitate in kissing back, parting his lips to let Liam's teeth pull the bottom into his mouth like he wants to suck a bruise there for him to see tomorrow -

"Here we are," Paddy says. Liam pulls away slowly, thumbing at his skin.

Liam links their fingers as Zayn presses his side against his back as they make their way into the hotel. Liam has been staying with his parents while he has been here, and even though Zayn loves Geoff and Karen, he thinks the hotel was a great idea -

Except for the fact that they are on the top floor and Liam doesn't touch him as much on the elevator the whole way up and it makes Zayn fidget, pressing closer against Liam's back and pressing kisses to his shoulder because he needs to touch -

Liam lets go of his fingers as he opens their hotel room, indicating the entrance to let Zayn walk in first.

"Strip off?" Liam suggests, slowly pulling off his tie as he walks in behind him. His eyes are dark, intent on Zayn as he doesn't hesitate to reach for the buttons of his dress shirt because he has wanted his damn kit off the moment he saw Liam -

Liam comes closer when the shirt falls to the floor, eyes taking down Zayn's torso as he moves to the buttons on his pants, trying not to graze his hands over where his cock throbs against the material because a whimper builds in his throat -

Liam's hands drag down his arms, a gentle pressure as Zayn pushes the material past his hips, revealing the red cloth underneath. His boyfriend hums in approval, peeking down between them.

"Wet for me, yeah?" Liam says curiously, no doubt eyeing the way the material darkens where the head presses against it -

Zayn nods, his throat dry when he speaks. "Always."

Liam groans low in his throat, moving his hands to push away Zayn's as he shucks the material past his thighs. He slides his palms against his skin, thumbs digging into the sensitive inside and Zayn can't help the noise that slips past his lips.

"Did you play with yourself while I was gone? Stroke off to the thought of me?"

The heat in Zayn's cheeks burns down to his chest as he nods in response.

"What'd you think about?"

Zayn hesitates, gnawing at his bottom lip as he watches Liam, who continues to look down between them where his palms knead at his skin. He isn't embarrassed by the way he soaks through the briefs, but he is embarrassed by the amount of times he has tossed off to images of Liam tonguing him down, bent over with his cheeks spread and exposed only to Liam, or Liam making him a mess with come slick down his hole and tickling down his thighs, or Liam's palm pressed against his Adam's apple as he eases into him from behind -

"S'okay," Liam says softly, pulling his eyes up towards Zayn's face. He moves his hands back up Zayn's side as he brushes his lips across Zayn's forehead. "Y'can tell me."

Zayn looks down between them, watching the reddened skin from Liam's fingers fade away, a shyness taking over as he detangles his feet from his pants. Liam's hand slides behind his neck, a thumb pressing against his jaw to pull his gaze back up.

"Can I show you, um, a bit?"

Zayn says it hesitantly, but there is no hesitation in the way Liam nods, his hand pulling away from the back of his neck.

"Yeah, babe. On the bed?"

A tension seeps down his spine the moment he moves away from Liam to climb onto the bed, knees digging into the mattress before he settles onto his tummy, legs spreading as he hides his face in the pillow for a moment to ease how nervous he gets whenever Liam hands him a little bit of control.

Liam is behind him in a moment, the bed dipping between his legs from Liam's weight. Zayn relaxes when he feels the warmth of Liam's palms against the back of his thighs, gently rubbing against his skin.

"Like this?"

Zayn nods, nibbling at his bottom lip. "Yeah, but Li-"

 _Need you to take over_ , he wants to say. But he doesn't have to, because Liam knows him well enough -

"Yeah, I got you, babe. Let me hear you, okay?"

Lips brush against his spine, easing up his back until they settle at the ink below his neck. The hard of Liam's chest presses against him and Zayn flexes his fingers against the sheet to keep himself still.

"You were so good today," Liam whispers along the curve of his shoulder. "So pretty, it was hard for me to keep my hands off of you."

Zayn whimpers quietly, turning his head so his cheek rests against the pillow and Liam's lips graze against his jaw.

"Don't like feeling so possessive but I can't help it."

Liam drags a hand roughly up his arm to tangle their fingers together. Zayn huffs out, anticipation making his legs spread farther apart because this is what he wanted, Liam to take over, be a little rough with him-

He also needs Liam to undress. It is a tease, the way he feels Liam's clothed cock against his bum. He wants it bare, glossing up his skin and pressed between his cheeks even though he isn't prepped to take him.

"Only want you," Zayn mutters, stitching his hips to the mattress to stop himself from grinding back against his boyfriend.

"I know, babe. You're mine, yeah?" he starts, gripping Zayn's jaw gently to turn towards him more. "And I'm yours?"

Zayn nods, eyes falling shut when Liam slots their lips together. The taste of whiskey rolls off of his tongue, warming through Zayn's system like he could get drunk off of just that -

Off of just Liam.

"One to ten?" Liam wonders. His warm brown eyes scan Zayn's face with two fingers still pinched against his jaw.

"Eleven," Zayn breathes a little desperately making Liam's nose wrinkle around a laugh.

Liam pecks his lips before he pulls back and Zayn arches his neck to watch Liam kneel between his legs. Heat radiates through him when he watches Liam's eyes flick between his legs.

His palms smoothe under his bum, cupping his cheeks and spreading them experimentally. Liam's thumbs dig so close to his hole that Zayn whimpers, closing his eyes because he feels so exposed lying here like this while Liam is fully dressed and gazing at him with an overwhelmed expression.

"So pretty," Liam groans, words vibrating against the skin under his fingers and Zayn huffs out, eyes opening again to see the way Liam leans towards him, mouthing at his skin.

His tongue flicks against the skin of his bum, teeth grazing against the skin and Zayn spreads his legs a little wider, lifting his hips off of the bed to get Liam to kiss him somewhere more sensitive -

"No," Liam scolds gently, moving his hands to Zayn's hips and planting them back to the bed. "Be good."

Zayn hums, arousal jolting down his spine from the tone of Liam's voice, the way his fingers grip a little harder into his skin in retaliation.

Liam spreads him again, making a sound he can barely hear over the moan he lets out as he feels something cool slip down his hole. Liam rubs a thumb against him, slicking him with spit -

Zayn lets out a heavy, overwhelmed breath, keeping his hips still as Liam teases against the rim, gently pushing against him but not too much - only enough to drive Zayn a bit mad, as he adds more spit to his skin. Zayn can feel it tickling down his balls and his fingers squeeze into the pillow under his head to ease the tremble starting to run through him.

Liam pushes back to sitting on his calves, tapping Zayn's bum as he pulls away. "Come on, babe. Let me see you."

Zayn rolls to his back, revealing his flushed chest and the sweat that collects at his skin, the way his cock sits heavy and leaking against his belly. Liam gives him a once over, tongue rolling over his bottom lip as he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Zayn bites his bottom lip, watching the expanse of Liam's chest slowly be revealed, the way his arms bulge against the material as he moves his hands down the buttons, and the way his cock presses obscenely against his dress pants -

Liam's lips quirk up as he pulls the fabric from his shoulders, eyes still intent on Zayn.

He stands, fingers working at his belt. "Turn back around for me babe?"

Zayn wants to be defiant and continue watching Liam strip off but he only groans and does as he is told, keeping his chin turned towards the side of the bed Liam walks away from, his pants sliding past his hips enough that Liam can see the start of his bum.

He comes back after a long moment, pants gone and his cock heavy and curved towards his belly. His hair is no longer in a perfect quiff at the top of his head, like he just worked anxious fingers through it.

He is beautiful, with thick toned thighs, covered in a smatter of pale, blond hair that darkens down his legs. His skin is sun kissed, torso browned down to low on his hips, right above the coarse hair surrounding his cock and jealousy burns through him imagining Liam on the beach, practically naked.

Liam looks at him for a long moment, hand circling his cock to squeeze at the base like just the sight of Zayn waiting there for him is too much-

Zayn knows his game, knows he only left Zayn to test his patience again. Zayn has been working on it, encouraged by Liam's praise whenever he does a good job.

"Get on your knees, babe," Liam says, as he nears and Zayn pushes up, his palms flat on the mattress, spreading his legs and arching his back.

Liam groans, climbing onto the bed behind him. "Eager, aren't you?"

His lips brush against Zayn's skin as he rubs a finger between his cheeks, barely touching him.

"Yes," Zayn breathes shakily. Liam circles his hole, only pressing in experimentally and it is maddening -

"Always eager for a cock in you, hm?"

Zayn only moans unabashedly in response, pushing back against the finger Liam slowly works into him. Spit slides down his thigh and Liam's halts his movements as he bites Zayn gently on the curve of his bum.

"What was that babe?"

"Yes," Zayn breathes out tightly.

Liam hums in approval, working his finger deeper.

He remembers how nervous he had been the first time Liam fingered him, and how Liam knew even though Zayn had kept up a façade of confidence. He had gentled kisses to his thighs, praised how tight he felt and how eager he was to get his cock into him, just like he always does because he likes how flustered Zayn always gets -

"Is this what you thought about when you got off t'me? Feeling full -"

Zayn makes an overwhelmed sound before Liam can finish and he chuckles, sliding a palm up the back of his thigh.

"Words, babe."

Zayn huffs out, falling to his elbows as Liam teases a second digit against his hole. It is so dragged out and slow that Zayn feels like he might burst but he is definitely still a ten -

"How good you feel inside of me," Zayn starts, clenching around Liam's fingers. He is addicted to the feeling really, Liam surrounding him, feeling full from his prick nestled deep inside of him.

"Want you um -"

Liam eases a kiss to the bottom of his spine, waiting for Zayn to respond. Always more patient than him.

"Rough like, that time in London?"

Liam groans, pushing the second digit alongside the first. It is one of his favorite memories, that he was able to hold on to for a few days after with the finger shaped bruises against his throat and down his thighs, the way his back ached and Liam pampered him with kisses every night of their trip after that, despite his promises that he could handle Liam being rough again -

"You weren't being good then," Liam tells him casually, working his fingers deeper and Zayn arches his back more, wanting Liam to get to that ball of nerves inside of him.

"I can be bad for you now," Zayn tries, words breaking off as Liam rubs his fingers against his prostate, his other hand cradling his hip to keep him still.

"No," Liam moans, scissoring his fingers a bit roughly. More liquid slides across his hole as Liam presses a third against him and Zayn feels dirty with Liam's mouth tonguing at his skin, spit collecting around him and fuck -

Liam loses a bit of his composure, stretching Zayn with quick fingers and eager moans that match the ones Zayn whimpers out. His legs shake as he tries to hold himself still, but Liam drags his hips back against his fingers with every thrust until Zayn gets the hint and grinds back against him.

"Good boy," Liam moans roughly as Zayn works himself against his fingers, his hips moving in well practiced motions. "You look so good like this."

"Yeah?" Zayn gasps, hiding the red of his cheeks against his arm.

"Yeah," Liam breathes, voice filled with an awe that is just for him. "Ready?"

The noise that leaves Zayn's lips is desperate as his hips jerk and he nods his head, unable to form coherent words. He feels tight around Liam's fingers but he doesn't care - he needs more.

His cock hangs heavy between his legs, flushed and swollen and he desperately wants to get a hand around himself but he is close enough already he would come too soon -

The bed squeaks as Liam pushes up onto his knees, gently removing his fingers to lean over Zayn and press a messy kiss to his spine.

"One to ten?"

"Ten," Zayn says, voice filled with promise. "Real good, babe."

Liam presses a palm under his belly and Zayn moans out when he feels the press of Liam's cock between his cheeks, thick as it spreads him and slick when it slides against him.

Zayn arches his hips to work his hips against him again, savoring the soft huffs of breath Liam lets out and the way the tip catches on his rim before sliding between his arse cheeks. He wishes he could see Liam's face, his heavy lidded eyes and his always raw, swollen lips -

"Made to ride a cock, yeah?" Liam wonders, palms gripping tightly against Zayn's skin, kneading at his arse with urgent fingers like he needs to touch just as badly as Zayn needs to _be_ touched.

"Liam," he begs, pushing up on his arms even though they tremble.

"C'mere," Liam says, sliding his palm to Zayn's chest to help him pull back onto his knees like he is positioned. Liam's chest stitches to his back and he slides his hand behind him to Liam's hip to hold him close.

Liam grazes his teeth against the shell of his ear, moaning quietly. "Like in London?"

He slides his hand up Zayn's chest, tickling at his neck and anticipation makes Zayn gasp out because fuck - he hadn't been sure Liam would do as he asked. Or if he even fully remembered London as well as Zayn did.

Liam presses the tip of his cock against him as his palm slides over his Adam's Apple, and it takes everything in him to keep still as Liam slowly pushes past the rim. He digs his fingers into Liam's hip to keep him balanced as Liam adds pressure to his palm around his throat, fingers digging into his skin.

"Ten," Zayn moans out quietly, knowing the question is coming. Adrenaline courses through him, eyes falling shut as he breathes heavy through his nose -

Liam grazes his lips against his shoulder, tilting Zayn's head back as his grip tightens more around his throat, taking Zayn's ten as a signal to go farther.

It stings when Liam slowly works into him, but he craves it, letting out tight breaths to keep Liam going. It cuts off when Liam presses his palm harder, plastering him to Liam's front.

"You remember the signal for stop," Liam breathes against his ear, voice tight as he bottoms out. Zayn nods, holding out his fist in front of him with his thumb pressed over his knuckles.

"Good boy," he murmurs, pulling out slowly before working his hips back against Zayn's.

It is a slow build, seeming like hours before Liam's fucks into him without hesitation, pulling Zayn flushed against his body with the pressure against his throat.

Liam's grunts, the slow creak of the bed and the pitched moans gasping past his lips fill his ears, overwhelm him, dragging him under and filling his senses so he is completely consumed with _Liam_ , _Liam_ -

Liam slows, a hand coming to press against his belly, finger smoothing against his skin as he loosens the grip around his throat.

"Good?" He groans against his ear, holding Zayn still against him.

Zayn knows how nervous Liam gets, just like he does, craving encouragement and praise, but it's harder to spot in Liam. That vulnerability practically undetectable -

"Understatement," he chuckles, voice hoarse sounding. His throat feels raw, the burn adding to the tide of pleasure waving through him -

"Feel good," Liam goes on breathlessly, pulling his hips back before snapping them forward. "So fucking tight babe."

Zayn moans, sliding his fingers over Liam's on his belly for something to grip onto as his thrusts speed up, the sound of skin on skin mixing bouncing off their hopefully not thin hotel room walls.

His body trembles when Liam pushes against his throat again, that curl of arousal in his belly growing, dragging down his limbs and pushing him to the edge -

"No," Liam grunts, catching Zayn's hand when he reaches between his legs to wrap around his cock, which bobs angrily with the force of Liam's thrust. "Wanna see how long you can last babe -"

Zayn whines, closing his eyes and trying to focus on his breathing but he isn't going to last long, especially not with Liam's dirty mouth and his fingers digging into his skin every time he sinks deeper -

"M'close," Liam says tightly, dipping his hips and dragging Zayn down so he practically sits on his lap. "Want to see you come with mine dripping down your legs -"

"Fuck," Zayn gasps out desperately, shaking his head some. "Liam I can't -"

Liam wraps his thick arms around him, holding him close as his body racks with the force of his orgasm. His lips are gentle against his neck, whispered words of encouragement against his skin before he wraps a hand around Zayn to milk the rest of his orgasm onto the sheets.

"Sorry," Zayn gasps out, jerking between grinding back against Liam and fucking into his fist. "Babe -"

Liam nips at his skin to quiet him. "S'okay babe. You're so beautiful, don't -"

His words get cut off as he muffles his groan against Zayn's shoulder, body tensing against his as he pulses inside of Zayn.

Zayn rolls his hips down against him as Liam continues to hold him tightly to his chest, stilling the shake running through his limbs.

"Ah, fuck," Liam gasps, scraping his teeth against the curve of Zayn's neck. He tilts his head, allowing Liam to press shuddered breaths against his skin.

Zayn runs his fingers through Liam's hair as their breathing slows. Liam runs his palms along his thighs, sucking softly at his skin until Zayn eases off of him slowly.

"Mm," Liam hums when Zayn straddles his hips, peppering kisses against his cheeks. He chuckles softly, fingers spreading across his thighs. "Missed you."

Zayn wrinkles his nose as he brushes his lips against Liam's. He feels satiated, limbs loose - just at peace.

"Missed my body, you mean," he teases, hiding his grin against Liam's cheek.

"Shut up," Liam grumbles, wrestling him back until he has a soft mattress against him and a hard body on top of him. "Missed all of you."

Zayn hums, sliding his fingers up Liam's sweaty back. Liam noses at his neck, peppering soft kisses to the skin he knows will be bruised in the morning -

"Like," Liam starts, rolling an apologetic tongue against his skin. "Kind of in love with you or whatever."

Zayn wrinkles his nose in mock disgust. "Ew, what?"

Liam groans, rolling his eyes before he pecks his lips against Zayn's.

"Come on, shower and then _bed_ you donut."

Zayn sighs, taking Liam's hand when he climbs off of him and helps him out of the bed. He doesn't want to leave it, just wants to wrap around Liam even though they are both gross with sweat and come but he knows he will be able to convince Liam to wash his hair and wet Liam well - how can he say no to that?

++

Zayn wakes up slowly, stretching out across the soft, unfamiliar sheets. They are just as nice as the ones at Liam’s home, expensive and soft and they smell just like him too, the scent of his cologne surrounding him and it takes him a moment to gather where he is -

He groans, peeking his eyes open as he stretches his hand to the other side of the bed where Liam had been. It is a rare morning that he wakes up next to him, because Liam is _go, go, go_ the moment his eyes flick open while Zayn likes to stay in bed as long as he can.

He rolls to his back, grimacing some from the tightness in his muscles and how sore he feels all over. He spots the breakfast tray on the table, filled with at least ten different dishes and a tiny card with Liam’s writing scribbled across it.

_Save some for me x - L_

Zayn grins, throwing his legs over the side of the bed to pad over to the tray. He shakes his head fondly because Liam always does this - goes overboard. French toast, eggs, pancakes, a bowl of fruit, two kinds of juices, a cup of milk for the two cereals -

He takes a piece of toast, still warm like Liam knew how late he would end up waking up before he pads towards the bathroom.

Zayn stops in front of the mirror, brushing his fingers through his hair. It sticks out messily everywhere from being wet when he fell asleep against Liam's chest the night before. His lips are swollen, bruised looking -

He sucks in a sharp breath, fingers sliding against the tender skin of his neck. There are long, finger shaped blotches of purple stained against his skin that darken where the tip of Liam's fingers had pressed in. It makes something like electricity jolt down his spine as he stares at the marks, a grin pushing up on his lips as he thinks about the night before.

They will definitely have to postpone their dinner at the Payne's house tonight.

He uses the bathroom before tugging on a tight pair of briefs, because he has no idea how long Liam will be. He eats some more, knowing if he doesn't Liam will pout at him and lecture him about how important breakfast is like he always does. Zayn is usually satisfied with a cup of tea or coffee in the morning, but Liam usually eats enough for at least three people -

The door opens a few minutes later and Zayn abandons the food after only a few bites.

Sweat coat Liam's skin, making his hair stick to his forehead and his clothes damp and clinging to him. He pulls his headphones out, letting them hang from the collar of his shirt. A smile slides across his lips as watches Zayn approach him.

"Morning," he mutters, cupping Zayn's cheeks and pressing his grin to his lips.

"How was your run?" Zayn mumbles, sliding his fingers against the material that clings to Liam's abdomen.

"Hot," Liam jokes, pulling away some. His eyes flick down before they clench close, a wounded sound leaving his lips.

His thumbs brush over the bruised skin, so gently Zayn barely feels it.

"Look at you," he says softly and Zayn swears there is awe coating his words.

"I like them," Zayn tells him shyly, feeling his face warm in his admission.

He chuckles lowly, eyes darkening like he is thinking of the night before too, and arousal twists down Zayn's spine as he presses closer to his boyfriend.

"Gonna give me some more?"

He considers it for a moment, tilting Zayn's chin to drag a thumb across his bottom lip. "No, but I'll give you something else you like."

"Yeah?" Zayn breathes. It could be laughable, how affected by Liam he is so easily, like mush in between the palms of his hands. He hopes it never changes, really -

"Yeah," Liam says back, kissing his forehead. "Go get one of my ties?"

Zayn hesitates. He doesn't like not being able to touch Liam, and that usually only happens when he has pushed Liam too far with his teasing.

"But I've -"

 _Been good_ was what he was going to say, but Liam cuts him off with a shake of his head.

"Not what you think, babe. Trust me."

Zayn nods, poking out his lips again so Liam will kiss him once more before he heads over towards the closet where Liam's suits are hung.

Adrenaline courses through his veins as he grabs one of his favorites. A silky silver colored one that he had worn the day Liam had ended their date with _I want us to be serious -_

"This one?" Zayn asks, holding the tie out for Liam to see when he pads over.

Liam nods, easing it from his grip. "Perfect. Turn around for me babe."

Zayn lets out a shallow breath as the material fills his line of vision. Liam ties it tight, slipping a finger between the material and Zayn's hair to make sure it isn't _too_ tight.

"Okay?" He asks softly, rubbing a palm down his arm.

Zayn swallows, his voice shaking with anticipation as he responds. "Yes. Ten."

Liam cups his elbow and it makes him nervous not seeing Liam, but he trusts him to guide him forward until he feels the bed hit his knees.

Lips brush against his forehead after he sits, palms sliding against the side of his head and against the material wrapped around him.

"Give me two minutes to clean off, okay?"

Zayn just nods, resting his hands in his lap as he listens to the sound of Liam walking away.

It feels like hours that he sits there, trying his hardest not to fidget in case Liam is still in the room with him. But he knows Liam will make haste as not to have Zayn wait any longer than promised.

The sudden sound of music makes him jump, filling the room loud enough that all the other rooms in the same hallway as their room can probably hear.

_Early in the morning when I think about you -_

Zayn breathes through his nose, trying to control the pace of his heart as he tries to focus on the sound of Liam's footsteps.

It takes him by surprise when a finger slides against his jaw, his palm warm and still wet from his shower. It relaxes the spark of nerves, but not the fast pump of his heart as Liam tells him silently to stand up.

He can sense Liam close, feeling the warmth like his body is only centimeters away from his own, smelling that musky scented body soap he always uses.

Zayn remains still, mostly - his tongue rolls over his bottom lip nervously when Liam stops touching him, but it is only a moment before he feels Liam's lips graze over his own. No pressure, only a breath against his skin before they settle at his earlobe.

"Trust me?"

Zayn nods, the sound of Liam's voice sending a warmth through him. He has never trusted anyone more, really -

"Open up."

He hesitates before parting his lips, feeling Liam move away from him.

"You didn't eat much of your breakfast," Liam murmurs a few inches away from him. Something cool presses against his lips and he parts them more before his mouth fills with the taste of something sweet - melon.

Zayn wraps his lips around it slowly, pulling it from Liam's fingertips. Liam hums in approval and Zayn's chest expands -

"More?"

Zayn nods, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

Something else cool presses against his neck, dragging softly against his skin before there is the distinct feel of Liam's mouth moving in it's wake. Zayn trembles, sighing out as he clenches his fists together.

He does it a few more times, pressing cool fruit to his lips and it makes Zayn shiver every time - because it's Liam, he thinks.

Liam flicks his tongue out, rolling off the taste of strawberry that clings to his bottom lip and Zayn pushes forward blindly, trying to catch Liam's lips with his own but he meets nothing, and Liam places a hand on his chest to keep him from falling forward.

"Now your favorite," Liam starts, a bit of humor in his voice and Zayn really wishes he would turn the music off so he can better figure out where Liam is in regards to himself. But the _fuck you all the time_ adds to the tension building to his body -

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

"Tongue."

Zayn flattens his tongue, pushing it past his lips. For a beat nothing happens, but then Liam's thumb drags down it, filling his taste buds with a bitter taste rather than a sweet one -

He groans at the familiar taste, lips wrapping around Liam's thumb to savor the precome gathered onto it.

"More," Zayn says before Liam can, and his boyfriend chuckles in response.

"Yeah?" Liam asks to clarify, tickling his fingers underneath the band of Zayn's briefs to pull him closer. Zayn reaches out blindly until his fingers rest against his hip, steadying himself because just the thought of his lips stretched around Liam makes his legs feel weak. "Want another taste?"

"Please?"

Liam moans softly, arching his hips against Zayn's so his cock presses against him. "Go ahead babe."

Zayn slides his fingers against Liam's skin, his breath hitching as he feels nothing but damp skin and no material. He wishes the blindfold were off for a moment, just to see the way Liam looks -

He scratches his fingers through the coarse hair around the base before curling his fingers around him. His heart races, feeling the thick of Liam's cock against his palm. How hard he is -

Liam cups a hand under his arm as he slowly falls to his knees, his palm carefully sliding up the length of him.

Zayn wets his lips as Liam cups a hand to the back of his head, easing him forward gently until the tip of his cock nudges against his lips.

He hopes the needy sound he lets out before he wraps his lips around him goes unheard under the music. He loves the taste of Liam, the heavy feel of him against his tongue, the way his lips stretch as Liam pushes further into his mouth -

"Good boy," Liam groans roughly, fingers massaging into his hair, just holding him and letting Zayn take his pace. Zayn is too eager usually, with Liam always telling him to be easy -

Zayn pulls off, tonguing at the slit, making Liam's fingers tightening in his hair. Liam's other hand curls around his own, controlling the movement over his cock to tease against Zayn's tongue. Tapping the head against the flat of his tongue, rubbing it against his lips -

Zayn huffs out, opening his mouth wider to allow room for Liam to slip back against his tongue.

"More?" Liam asks tightly, adding pressure to where his palm rests at the back of his head but Zayn is already moving forward on his own, groaning as Liam slides further down his throat.

He relaxes, tilting his head to take Liam further, feeling the tears collect under his eyelids. His cock pulses, throbbing against his briefs and he steadies his other hand on Liam's hip to keep himself from relieving himself.

"Fuck," Liam gasps, sounding just as overwhelmed as Zayn feels. His hips jerk forward roughly and Zayn groans encouragingly -

"Sorry," Liam breathes, rubbing apologetic thumbs against his cheeks as he pulls his hips back.

Zayn slides his fingers to rest at Liam's hip, tilting his head farther like he can see him through the blindfold. "Liam, please-"

Liam makes a wounded sound and for a moment Zayn thinks he has done something wrong when careful fingers wrap around his wrists to pull his grip away and he disappears.

It suddenly goes quiet, _the would you whisper to me it's yours_ shutting off and he can hear Liam's feet against the floor, coming back to him. Fingers caress his jaw and he reaches out again to hold onto Liam.

"You sure?" Liam asks, tilting his head towards him again.

Zayn nods, trying not to appear too eager in the way he widens his mouth but he knows he does from the soft breath Liam lets out before he guides his prick forward.

He is thankful Liam turned off the music, so he can savor the slick sounds that mix in with the pinched off moans Liam lets out. His jaw hurts, his throat sore - but those sounds make his dick twitch against the tight material of his briefs.

And the feel of Liam's muscles tensing under his palms, his thrusts past Zayn's lips jerky and uncoordinated, the way his grip tightens roughly on Zayn's jaw and his moans get louder, rougher and more overwhelmed - that drags a fire through his nerves, warms a feeling of pride in his chest -

Liam's movements stop suddenly and with eager fingers he is pulling Zayn's hand to wrap around his cock. He keeps his hand covering his, urgently moving Zayn's hand faster -

"Babe," Liam says as a warning, keeping Zayn's face still with the grip on his jaw as he rubs the head across his lips.

Zayn twitches his cock against his briefs, desperate for any relief he can get, but at the wrecked sound Liam lets out, he thinks it might just be enough to push him over the edge -

Come coats his tongue, collecting at his lips and dripping down his chin messily as Liam huffs out above him. Zayn wraps his lips around the tip, moaning quietly as he tongues out the rest of his orgasm like Liam had been right, it is his favorite taste -

Liam pulls away from him, his heavy breaths the only thing Zayn can hear before there is a hand cupping his arm to help him up. Liam's body is a hard press against his as he guides him back, his legs trembling against Zayn's.

His cock throbs as he grinds forward, too desperate to get off to wait to see what else Liam has in store for him next. He knows Liam can feel the tension in his back where his fingers rest, but he doesn't say so - only kisses Zayn's temple before guiding him back onto the bed.

Zayn groans in frustration, hips bucking up against nothing. He is about to complain, when he feels the bed dip from Liam's weight.

Liam mouths at his thighs, warm and wet against the sensitive skin there as he settles between his legs. He palms Zayn's hips, smoothing thumbs against the edge of his briefs in a maddening way as Zayn jerks his hips up against the material.

He bites at the skin of his thigh, tonguing over the marks he leaves behind as he makes them all over his skin.

Zayn twitches his cock again desperately, wondering if he could get off like this, or if Liam will make him try -

"Babe," Liam huffs out, sounding overwhelmed. "Y'gonna shoot off in your panties before I can even touch you?"

Zayn chokes out a laugh, but it sounds more desperate than anything. He is so close, just from Liam's mouth on his legs, his come coating his chin and those damn briefs -

The wet heat of Liam's mouth presses against him, around the thick of his cock and Zayn reaches out blindly to slide his fingers through his hair, pressing Liam's lips closer as his hips buck up against him -

Their groans intertwine as Zayn comes, soaking the material of his briefs as Liam mouths him through them. It courses through him, fireworks in his belly and sparks through his limbs -

Liam breathes out a chuckle, slowly climbing up Zayn's body as his chest rises and falls rapidly to remove the band covering his eyes.

Zayn blinks when Liam comes into view, a sedated look on his face with heavy eyes and a lazy smile. There is a brightness in his eyes - a fondness really, when he wipes a thumb against the corner of Zayn's mouth and tickles his lips to the tip of Zayn's nose.

"You're a mess, babe," Liam chuckles, dragging his come coated thumb across Zayn's lips.

Zayn parts his lips to respond but Liam's lips are brushing against his. Zayn sighs into it, fingers smoothing against Liam's back as they mold together. The slow way Liam kisses him makes warmth flood through him, easing out any of the leftover adrenaline still lingering in him.

His hands are gentle, barely touching him - only breezing over his skin. He sucks softly at Zayn's bottom lip before pulling away, peppering kisses to his cheeks that end in hushed words like _beautiful_ , and _so good_ -

Zayn bites at his smile, huffing out through his nose because his chest feels too tight from the words Liam drag against his skin.

"Love you," Liam murmurs, dragging his lips across the curve of Zayn's throat.

++

Zayn shoves his hand into Liam's back pocket as he turns them, pointing to something before asking about it. Liam's chest swells, answering his question again - it's like the hundredth one, but Liam loves it because he knows Zayn wouldn't care if it wasn't something that meant a lot to Liam.

Zayn guides them through the building, eyes wide as he looks under the brim of his construction hat at everything. It is pretty much finished, they just need to paint and supply it, start hiring -

"This is the art room," Zayn says before Liam can. He pulls Liam inside, a smile making his cheeks bunch up.

There isn't anything inside of it, but it is one of the few rooms to have already been painted. It is one of the largest too, other than the gym areas.

"The light," Zayn explains, pointing to the large windows that take up one wall.

Liam chuckles, pressing his smile to Zayn's temple. He leaves Wolver-Hampton tomorrow, and Liam wants to suggest Zayn stay at his house while he is gone, but it is big and who knows what state it is in -

"You know," Zayn says softly, turning to face him. He tickles fingers up his chest, careful because underneath his layers of clothes is sore skin from Zayn's mouth the night before. "I graduated from Uni."

Liam wrinkles his nose. "I know, I was there. I bought you that car you never drive -"

Zayn's lips quirk up. "I prefer to walk, but -"

Zayn nibbles on his bottom lip, eyes brightening considerably. His hair is pulled back underneath the hat, and Liam likes that he can see the thick lashes that surround his eyes clearly for once, though he is happy with whatever Zayn does with his hair -

"I'm going to have to find a job."

Liam nods, sliding his palms down Zayn's arms because the topic usually comes with words coated in nerves and stress and panic -

"And I was thinking," Zayn drags out, cheeks reddening considerably and it clicks then - making Liam smile back at his boyfriend just as big. "There is this pretty cool um like, youth zone thing? In my boyfriend's hometown and um, well I know how much he wants to live there -"

"Oh yeah?" Liam murmurs, sucking in his bottom lip to calm down the smile that is starting to hurt his cheeks.

"Yeah. So. I figured I would apply once they start looking to hire."

Liam slides his fingers against Zayn's jaw to tilt his head back, careful not to knock off the heavy hat. "So you would be moving here?"

"We," Zayn corrects thickly, his lip swelling from the nervous way he chews on it. "I figured we could start looking for a house together um, or something. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day, no rush -"

 _The next day,_ he's not leaving tomorrow. Liam crushes his smile to Zayn's lips before he can make the conscious decision to do so.

Liam doesn't tell him about how he has started looking into building a house a few blocks from his parents, having been too nervous to bring it up before. He put the pace of their relationship in Zayn's hands a long time ago, because Liam swears he could have married that waiter he met two years ago without thinking twice about it -

He still will, one day.

"That's okay?" Zayn breathes when Liam pulls back, eyes widening.

"More than okay," Liam assures, pecking his lips once - twice, three times more.

Zayn grins, tongue rolling against his bottom lip. "Wanna make out until Paddy gets here?"

Liam snorts, rubbing his thumb against Zayn's skins "Do I get to grab your butt?"

"If you insist," Zayn sighs in annoyance, but the grin on his lips betray him. He presses it to Liam's, his eyes gleaming in a way Liam is kind of in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/aveszayn) if you need it!


End file.
